iPod Shuffle Challenge DeiIno
by American Daydreamer
Summary: My shot at the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Deidara x Ino. Drabbles.
1. Gunpowder And Lead

So I don't usually do these kind of song fic challenges, because they sometimes force me to write the character/couple to the point of them being OOC. But this challenge seemed like fun, so I figured I'd give it a try. Plus I feel like I owed my only true crack pairing some attention. DeiIno doesn't get enough lovin' as it is. :P

I can only post the one song for now, because I gotta go to class soon. But I'll be posting more after class, and then more after lab. So it'll be done by today!

The Challenge Rules:

1) Put iPod on shuffle  
2) Write drabbleish stories based off the first 10 songs  
3) Must write stories during time of the song  
4) Tag 5 people after (Not gonna do this. If you wanna do this, please feel free. Just let me know in a review so I can read it!)

* * *

**Miranda Lambert – Gunpowder and Lead**

"_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_He ain't seen me crazy yet_

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
_

_Don't that sound like a real man? _

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead"_

* * *

All that could be seen in the tiny dilapidated house was the glowing end of a cigarette. There in the dark Ino waited in the recliner with a shotgun in her lap. She stared at the chipped paint on the door, her finger lazily caressing the trigger. At any minute she expected Deidara to walk through that door. She winced at the bruise that he had left on her eye the night he was arrested. He had lost his temper with her again. And now the judge was letting him out on bail.

No matter. Now she was going to show that son of a bitch what she was really made of.


	2. Yuki No Hana Snowflower

**Mika Nakashima – Yuki No Hana (Snowflower)**

"_This year, the first snowflowers bloom_

_As we draw closer_

_As I look upon this time_

_The happiness overflows me"_

* * *

It was one of their rare afternoon strolls together. Throughout the reckless week they served who they worked under, but the weekends were theirs. It was indeed their love that kept them sane.

Winter was swiftly beginning to creep into Tokyo. Ino pulled her knit hat down when the crisp wind licked at her ears. She looked over at Deidara, his golden hair floating in the cold breeze. He refused to wear a hat. She pulled him closer to her side, burying her face in the sleeve of his wool jacket. The cold didn't matter; his love kept her plenty warm.

* * *

DeiIno fluff. LOL.


	3. Criminal

**Fiona Apple – Criminal**

"_What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love"_

* * *

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino was in tears and shaking. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, her hair and clothes were a mess, and her lipgloss was smeared.

"S-Sakura…I did it again…" Ino sobbed.

"You slept with him _again_?!"

Nodding, Ino broke down crying. Sakura wasn't really sure how to handle this. She had never cheated on Gaara, nor had she ever had the urge to. She wasn't really sure why Ino couldn't keep herself out of Deidara's bed on the nights when Shikamaru had to go on missions.

All Sakura could offer now was her shoulder, as well as a tissue. "You could be arrested for this, you know."

"I know. I'm a criminal." Ino took the tissue to wipe her melting makeup off. "How do you do it? Please tell me. I can't keep hurting Shikamaru like this. He's the only one I ever loved."

Sakura sighed.


	4. The '59 Sound

**The Gaslight Anthem – The '59 Sound**

"_Did you hear the '59 sound coming through on Grandmama's radio?  
Did you hear the rattling chains in the hospital walls?  
Did you hear the old gospel choir when they came to carry you over?  
Did you hear your favorite song one last time?"_

* * *

Deidara's favorite song came on the radio. He fussed with the dial, mentally cursing at the static until the music came in crystal clear. Every time he heard it, he thought about her. He hoped that she had got the chance to hear it in the hours before the car accident.

He remembered the night where he was called outside by a police officer. Slightly peeved at having been interrupted in the middle of showing off his greatest sculpture to some local art collectors, he obliged to follow after giving his pep talk.

"Your fiancée's been in a car accident. She was pronounced dead at the scene."

Suddenly, he could care less about selling his sculpture. He could only hope her death was peaceful.

* * *

This is it for the time being. Lab time now. I should have the rest up tonight.


	5. Cyanide

**Castaneda - Cyanide**

_"In places we feel safe to hide_

_We're both are fragile, was collided_

_A beautiful array of light_

_Together mixed with cyanide_

_A place that we can both agree was meant for you and me"_

* * *

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah…It's nice."

Ino and Deidara had a strange and not-so-decent way of spending their time together in these secluded places. Deidara could care less about the fact that this substance was illegal. He was already a criminal after all. But just before the trip kicked in, he felt a little bit guilty of getting Ino into this. She was such a morally sound girl—an angel even—until he decided to drag her down with him.

He went to get up too quickly and the colors in his vision spun around. He could hear Ino laughing in the distance, and he grinned as he pulled her face closer to his. Her blue-ish green irises were nearly consumed by the black pupils. Just before he leaned in to kiss her, he noticed tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:**

This song always was a bit of a mystery to me, but for some reason it makes me think of people getting high.


	6. Why Or Why Not?

**Oshima Hiroyuki and Katakiri Rekka – Why Or Why Not?**

"_The whole world was at a complete standstill,_

_and I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day,_

_Then I kept pretending not to hear."_

* * *

In her eyes she was doing nothing wrong at all. She had given Deidara no information about Naruto or Konoha. The only thing she gave him was her company. Was that something to be accused of treason for?

It was like the universe didn't want her to be happy. But she knew the price she would have to pay for falling in love with him. She had begun counting the days until her arrest, and now it had finally come. She was quickly beginning to lose sight of the decency of humanity very quickly. Perhaps she was better off exiled.

But for now she was at the mercy of the ANBU as well as the Hokage. She supposed it was her fault for ignoring the rules as well as the number of times she had almost been caught literally with her pants down.

Though she knew what her fate was going to be, she just could not figure out why.


	7. Sparks

**Coldplay – Sparks**

"_It's you that I hold on to  
That's what I do  
And I know I was wrong  
But I won't let you down"_

* * *

Deidara didn't care how much Ino had hurt him or ignored him; he remained just as devoted to her as ever. Though their end was in sight, he didn't give up. It was his fault, or so he thought, that their relationship was heading so quickly and uncontrollably downhill. He just knew that they were meant for each other. The sparks were unmistakable.

This was the one thing that was beautiful for him that he had wanted to last forever. He was sure Sasori would be highly amused by this.


	8. Jaded

**Aerosmith – Jaded**

"_Your thinking's so complicated  
I've had it all up to here  
But it's so overrated  
Love and hated  
Wouldn't trade it  
Love me jaded"_

* * *

"Why do you keep such a straight face, hmm? I can't stand it."

"Let's just say I've lost feeling all together a long time ago."

"Yeah, I figured he'd be no good for you, hmm."

"Shut up!" Ino threw her kunai on target, but Deidara effortlessly dodged it.

"You could've had me, baby."

"I'd never—"

"But an artist needs to draw inspiration from somewhere. Maybe you would not have been too good for me. You're too jaded, hmm."

Ino winced at what he said. She thought she had forgot how to feel, but Deidara's sharp words knew exactly where to hit, just like his bombs.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I lied. I'm not going to finish them all today. It's 12:30 and I'd like to get some sleep. I'll do the last two tomorrow.


End file.
